


Dangerous night

by Runaans



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Consensual Sex, Fluff, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 03:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14393454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runaans/pseuds/Runaans
Summary: Gladio and Noctis work out their anger and other feelings in their favorite way: fucking. (set after Gladio rejoins the party.)





	Dangerous night

“You're a little _shit_.” Gladio snarled in his ear, large hand holding his hands above his head. Noctis kept his eyes shut, biting the pillow as he thrust into him hard. He knew that Gladio wanted him to make noise, but he wasn't going to give him what he wanted, not after Gladio left them.

“Y-yeah? Your fault for leaving me.” He gasped out, lifting his head just long enough to speak the words before he dropped his face back into it, muffling any noises that may have escaped.

“I did what I had to, you know that, you're just being a brat.”

Gladio pulled back, shuffling his knees back and grabbed his hips, letting go of his hands as he yanked him up into a kneeling position. Both of them knew Noctis was going to have bruises around his wrists, and on his hips from this. Neither cared however.

“Fuck- you're so tight.” He hissed as he slammed back into him, the harsh thrust causing a low moan to finally escape the princes mouth.

“Aga- _ain_! Your fault for leaving me.” Noctis was clinging to the pillows, having pulled them both down to him.

“I figured you would fuck the person you could as soon I was gone.”  
  
“Fuck you Gladiolus.” Noctis snarled, turning his head on the side so he could glare at Gladio from the corner of his eyes, angry that his boyfriend would even suggest such a thing.

“ _I'm_ fucking _you_.” Gladio spat the words out, pulling out and just letting the tip of his cock rest against Nocts entrance. “But I can stop.”

“Don't!” Noctis yelped, pushing his hips back to try and get him back inside of him.

“Tell me it's only me that gets to fuck you, that you belong to me, that I'm the only that can make you like this.”

Noctis hesitated, face flushing a darker red, embarrassed at what his boyfriend wanted.

“I...please Gladio just....” He whined, yelping when Gladio raised an eyebrow and flipped him over onto his back, tossing the pillows onto the floor. He tried to cover his face with his hands only to have them grabbed by Gladio again, fingers pressing between his so they were holding hands, and his hands were pressed into the bed by his head. Gladios cock was resting on top of his, he didn't look down, he knew his dick was small, even smaller next to Gladios. Gladios legs were pressed into his.

Noctis wrapped his legs around Gladios waist, lifting his hips up a little to get a bit more friction on his cock. He used to feel embarrassed and hated his small cock, Gladio had changed that by praising him nonstop, saying he loved his cute tiny cock.

“Noct....Noctis....baby....” Gladios voice was low, raspy as he kissed at his jaw. “Please....”

Noctis swallowed hard, turning his head to the side, swallowing as Gladio started kissing at his neck.

“Its- Its only you, Gladio, you're the only that gets to fuck me, you're the only one allowed to touch me, to fuck me with your big cock.”

He stopped, moaning as Gladio bit down on his neck, it hurt. Noctis loved it, hips bucking up again, cock jerking at the light friction between their cocks.

“I be- I belong to you, Gladdy, I'm yours, all yours, you're the only person able to do this to me, to fuck me up like this.”

Gladio let go of one of his hands, moving it down as he pulled back a little, holding his cock as he pushed into Noctis, making him moan loudly. He raised his free hand, tangling it in the back of Gladios hair.

“I'm sorry I left you, Noctis.” Gladio whispered into his ear, grabbing his hip as he began fucking him hard again. Noctis whimpered in response, turning his head towards Gladios, mouth falling open as his back arched lightly, moaning freely.

“I would never, ever leave you for good. I love you, Noctis.”

Nocts eyes flicked open, meeting his gaze. He pulled his head down farther so he could whisper in his ear.

“I love you too, but if you ever do that again and don't keep contact to let me know if you're okay, I'll never forgive you.”

Gladio responded with a low growl, slamming into him as hard and fast as he could. Noctis clung desperately to him, moaning and swearing as his stomach tightened, unable to keep his eyes shut as he came, hips bucking. Gladios hips faltered only for a second when he felt Noctis tighten around him,but kept thrusting into him, thrusts becoming wild and erratic before he came to a stop, cock jerking as he came inside Noctis.

He slumped slightly, letting his weight rest on top of Noctis, breathing heavy.

“Maybe- Maybe you can leave more often, if you're gonna fuck me like that when you get back.” Noctis gasped out, letting his legs drop to the bed.

Gladio snorted, kissing his shoulder. “I'm not leaving you ever again, but I'll fuck you like that whenever you want.”

He slowly pulled out, liking the small whine that Noctis made for him before laying on his side, tugging Noctis into his chest, rubbing his back gently.

“I missed you...and I was so fucking worried, Gladio.” The Prince buried his face into his Shields throat, curling into him.

“I'm sorry, Noct. I should have kept in contact.”  
  
“Please don't do that again..” Noctis whispered, kissing his throat gently.

“I won't, I missed you too much.” Gladio pressed his face into Noctis' hair, eyes falling shut.

“I love you Gladdy.”  
  
“I love you too, Noct.”

"Please get the pillows though, one of us will wake up with crick in our neck if you don't."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this WHOLE ASS thing and then realized I had to name it and I almost cried, so I named it after a new 30 seconds to mars song. It's not my favorite fic I've written (thats currently still being written so keep your eyes out if you like the idea of Prompto getting fucked by lots of people) but I am happy with it.


End file.
